16 And Pregnant
by MrsDarylDixon14
Summary: Beth Greene is a goody two shoes at school with perfect grades and a very bright future ahead of her but when she gets drunk with her friends one night after a bad day she meets Daryl Dixon at a bar. The two end up going back to his and six weeks later Beth has a little news for Mr Dixon. NO ZOMBIES
1. First Drink

**16 And Pregnant  
****Chapter 1 - First Drink  
****Beth Greene**

Things have been bad between me and Jimmy for a while so when Jimmy called me this morning and asked if he could come over later today to talk I wasn't all that surprised but just because I wasn't surprised and knew it was coming, doesn't mean that it makes this any less painful. I have been with Jimmy for a just over a year and I was in love with him but the thing with Jimmy is he doesn't seem to love me and every small thing causes an argument between us. He will complain about me hanging out with the girls at the weekend or when Maggie came home from college I would hang out with her or if I didn't want to go to a certain place for a date… silly things.

Me and Jimmy knew things were going to end but everyone else thinks that things between me and Jimmy are great and we're the perfect couple. My parents, Maggie and Shawn also think that we're as happy as can be… Shawn doesn't like Jimmy for the plain fact that he's my boyfriend but when he finds out that he came here to break up with me he is going to freak out. I wouldn't want to Jimmy when Shawn gets hold of him for breaking up with his little sister.

It's going to be easier on Jimmy to break up with me though because I have the house to myself this afternoon, my dad and mom are going grocery shopping, Maggie is out with her new boyfriend Glenn and Shawn is out with his friends. Normally when I have the house to myself Jimmy would come over, we'd make out and watch a movie or something. I know it sounds lame that we only make out but I always wanted to wait until I was married to have sex with somebody because then I'd know that I really loved them and we were going to be together forever.

If Jimmy was ending things with me then I wanted him to know what he was going to be missing out on so I put on a cotton top with a black bra on underneath, a pair of white jean shorts that my parents and Shawn definitely wouldn't approve of. I decided to leave my hair down in my natural curls and put on some light make up then my white sandals.

The front door knocked and I took a deep breath before walking to the door and opening it to see Jimmy standing on the other side. I stepped out and closed the door "Hey" I said with a smile on my face and kissed his cheek.

"Hi… walk with me?" He asked and I nodded and grabbed his hand. We walked around the farm and found a spot to sit down "We've been together for a long time" He started.

"Fourteen months" I told him.

"Look Beth I think your beautiful and you are one of the nicest people I have ever met in my life but… we're sixteen years old and I wanna be a teenager. I don't want us to be married with kids at eighteen and then in ten years I wonder what happened in my life, I wanna play the field a little" He explained and he couldn't sound more like a jackass if he tried.

"Do you know how much of a jerk sound right now?" I questioned and he just sighed "Jimmy I'm not stupid. I know you came here to break up with me but I didn't want to make it easy on you. I thought you would have said something a little better then that because what you just told me is; you want to dump me so you can hook up with other girls" I told him.

"You twisting it" He stated.

"How?" I questioned "You're dumping me! You just said you want to play the field a little" I said.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with other girls" He told me.

"What are you gonna do? Buy them an ice cream and hold their hands? I know that you're frustrated that I never had sex with you and you told me you understood my reasons and that you ok with that… did you lie to me?" I questioned.

"It wasn't that I lied. At first it wasn't a big deal to me that we never had sex but I'm sixteen years old in a relationship and I'm sick and tired of using my hand" He told me.

Before I could stop myself my hand connected with his face. I stood up in anger and couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes "Leave before Shawn gets back" I told him angrily and started walking back to the house, I felt his hand grab my arm to stop me walking away from him "Let go of me and leave! Don't ever contact me ever again!" I screamed at him and tugged my arm away from him.

I stormed up the house and slammed the front door closed behind me and ran up to my room. I took my clothes off and put on a flannel shirt, jeans and my boots before going back down the stairs. I left a note in the kitchen for my dad when he gets home so he didn't worry about me then left the house. I walked to the stable where I grabbed my chocolate coloured horse Fudge.

After saddling him up and everything I jumped on and set off for a ride. I knew he was coming here to break up with me but actually hearing him telling me he wanted us to break up just made it seem real. Jimmy actually broke up with me. He broke up with me so he could go and sleep with other girls, I thought he understood why I didn't want to sleep with him yet.. He told me he would wait for me because he loved me and now I feel such a fool.

Me and Fudge just rode around for an hour or so before we started heading back but I wasn't in a rush so we just took a slow trot back and it felt good to be just riding and away from everything and everyone. I knew everyone at home was going to notice my bad mood and I was gonna have to tell them that Jimmy broke up with me and when they asked why I wasn't going to hold back. I would tell them the truth. He broke up with me so he could fool around with other girls because I wasn't enough for him.

When I got back to the stable I saw Maggie walking towards me "Wondering when you were going to get back" She said as I hopped of Fudge and took the saddle off him "What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Me and Jimmy broke up" I stated and put Fudge in his stable.

The two of us walked back up to the house and into the kitchen mom and dad where putting away the groceries "Why the long face?" Dad asked me.

"Me and Jimmy broke up" I repeated.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"He wanted more then I would give him" I answered before grabbing an apple and walking up the stairs to my room where I closed the door behind me so everyone knew to leave me alone.

I didn't really fancy sitting around here all night with my family asking questions about my relationship with Jimmy so I called my friend Chloe "Hey" She said as she answered the phone.

"Hey… you busy tonight?" I asked her.

"No why?" She questioned.

"Because me and Jimmy have broken up and I need time with my girls" I said to her.

"I have the perfect idea. Why don't I call the girls and we all stay at mine tonight? We can get a pizza, watch a move and make a voodoo doll of Jimmy" She said and we both started laughing.

"That sounds perfect" I told her.

"Great! Come to mine in a couple hours" She said.

After we hung up I decided to have a quick shower and get my things together then beg Maggie to use her car, I passed my test last month but I can't afford to buy a car yet.

I got to Chloe's house two hours later and knew I was the last one to arrive, when Chloe answered the door our other friends Demi, Maci and Taylor were standing behind her. I walked through the front door and all the girls wrapped their arms around me in a hug trying to make me feel better which I appreciated "I can't believe you two broke up… what happened?" Chloe asked as we went into her living and sat down on the sofa.

"Basically it's because I didn't sleep with him. He said he wants to play the field and not be eighteen and married with a baby and in ten years wonder where his life went" I explained to them and they all gasped in shock at his words.

Everyone thought of Jimmy as a nice guy, the type of guy every girl wants their boyfriend to be like "Was there any warning?" Maci asked.

"Sort of. I mean we haven't been getting along all that great lately but when he called this morning and asked if he could come over so we could talk I knew what was gonna happen" I explained to them.

"Well he's an asshole!" Taylor stated angrily.

"You know Beth, it's times like these when a drink helps" Chloe said.

I was the most boring sixteen year old ever. I didn't have sex with my boyfriend, I didn't go to parties and when I wasn't with my family I was usually either hanging with my friends or doing homework. I got all straight As in school and I never missed a day. My friends on the other hand go to every party they hear about, never do their homework and when they went to parties they got really drunk and slept with boys.

Not having sex with my boyfriend made him dump me. Maybe I could have one little drink to shut them up and then we could all move on with our lives "Ok just the one" I told her and the girls squealed with joy.

"But…" Chloe stated and I started to groan "We need to go to the bar because I don't have any drink here" She said.

Chloe's older brother John owned a bar called Oasis and that was where my friends go to drink before they go to party. They have to sit in the corner away from the punters and by the back door though in case the police come in and find them serving minors as John could then lose his license "I'm not dressed for a bar" I told her trying to make excuses so I wouldn't have to go.

"You look fine" Maci said "But we gotta put a little make up on you" She told me and reached into her bag and pulled out her makeup bag "C'mon, your dad will never find out" She said to me.

Forty five minutes later I was standing at the bar with the girls. John was the only person working for another hour as that is when it gets busy. He didn't seemed fazed that he might get caught serving us and get into trouble with the police, he was surprised to see me here as I was normally at home doing homework. He told us what our limit was on what we was allowed and put it in a separate fridge so he didn't accidentally serve it to the punters and I was thinking about how much this was gonna cost me but Chloe assured me we didn't have to pay.

My first drink was a shot of vodka. Man that was rough. I thought I was going to be sick there and then on the bar which made the girls laugh "I promise it gets better" Taylor said to me as she handed another shot to me and I groaned "C'mon stop be boring, we here now you might as well enjoy it" She told me.

"Ok fine" I stated and took the shot of her.

**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter and you will enjoy the story, thank you and please leave a review :)**


	2. Just One Night

**16 And Pregnant  
****Chapter 2 - Just One Night  
****Daryl Dixon**

Merle got sent down again today and he was to serve an 8 month sentence for drink driving of all things. The man has drugs in his possession on a daily basis and is sometimes selling drugs and growing them but he goes down for drink driving. Merle was supposed to be the big brother looking out for me but he don't do shit! I got me, myself and I. Merle's been in prison for most of my life, my pops used to beat me and my momma died when I was young. The only person who ever looked after me as a kid was my uncle Jesse but he died when I was 21 from a heart attack so I literally had no one in my life no more and I didn't need anyone.

For most of my life I've had to take care of things myself so I don't know why I'm so bothered about Merle going into prison now. He's never done anything for me anyways but hold me back, whenever I wanted to get a job he would make me feel bad about leaving him but I never leave… Merle's the one that always leaves me. Now he was inside again I was going to change my life, I didn't have him here telling me what a mistake I was making or trying to talk me out of it I could no do what I wanted and then when he gets out I can tell him where to go.

But I would do all of that tomorrow, right now what I needed was a drink and what better place to go to my local bar, Oasis, the guy who owned it John was a nice and decent guy who although didn't like Merle he was always good to me. Always gave me my first drink on the house and sometimes if I was too licked to get myself home then he would sometimes drive me or call me a cab.

I walked into the bar and saw 3 guys standing at one end of the bar and a group of 4 girls at the other end, they wasn't old enough to be in here I knew that. Three of them have been in here regularly and John explained that one of them was his sister and the others were her friends, he said he would rather them get drunk here where he can keep an eye on them instead of going to parties and getting so wasted on God knows what which I guess made sense.

The girl I didn't recognise looked the youngest out of the 4 girls. The other three might pass for 18 if they were lucky but you could tell this girl was no older then 16 but then again the other girls were probably her school friends. She was the drunkest out of the group of girls and was having trouble sitting down on her seat, I could tell she wasn't a big drinker as I knew what John allowed them to have.

I couldn't help but laugh as the drunk girl stood up but lost her footing and nearly fell over. Her friends helped her stand up and they all started laughing as well "That girl's gonna get me in trouble" John told me as he handed me my beer "She's my sister's friend, never had a drink in her life… she's a good two shoes with straight As" He said.

"If she's never had a drink before what made her change her mind tonight?" I asked him and he just shrugged "Well she looks like she's enjoying herself" I told him and he just rolled his eyes at me.

"So how'd it go today?" He asked, he knew Merle had court today.

"He got eight months" I told him.

"That's rough man" He commented.

"I'm used to it" I said with a shrug and downed my beer.

Half an hour later I was on my fifth beer and I had no intention of slowing down as today was the last day I was a slave to Merle Dixon, my big brother. From now on I was going to be my own person and there was nothing that anyone could do about it, especially Merle.

I wanted a smoke so I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and made my outside to the front of the bar as you weren't allowed to smoke inside anymore, a load of shit in my opinion. I lit one and took a long drag out of it which made me feel much better, I turned as I heard the door open and saw the drunk girl from inside trying to get out the door. I grabbed her arm to help steady her and she came outside, she stood against the wall beside me "You alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine" She answered and looked up at me with big, blue innocent eyes.

"Not a big drinker are ya?" I questioned.

"That obvious?" She asked.

"Just a little" I replied "So what happened that was so bad you've decided to get drunk for the first time?" I asked her.

"Boyfriend dumped me" She answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted more then me" She replied.

"Well he's a food" I told her.

"I'm Beth by the way" She said and held her hand out.

"Daryl" I said and shook her hand.

Our hands stayed together and we looked into each other's eyes. I put my cigarette on the floor and stamped it out not once looking away from her. We moved a little closer together and then somehow we ended up kissing and her hand pulled away from mine and she threw her arms around my neck holding me to her. I moved my body closer to her body and felt her push her groin into mine then she pulled away from me "Let's get outta here" She whispered huskily to me.

**Things get a little naughty here, just a warning**

We went to my truck and got in, I drove to my place and as soon as I opened the front door we grabbed each other and started kissing again. I had her against the front door and her arms went around my neck again, I moved my hands to her hips and slipped my hands down to her ass and pulled her groin closer to mine. I moved my lips from her lips and started placing kisses down her cheek and neck and when I got to a spot behind her ear she moaned in pleasure.

I picked Beth up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and started moving her groin against me and I could feel myself getting hard and Beth knew I was as well because she gave me a little cheeky grin. I pulled away from the door and walked us over to the living room and I sat down on the sofa with her sat on my lap and we started making out again.

She placed her lips on my neck and gave me the lightest butterfly kisses and then it was my turn to make a pleasurable moan. She grinded her hips against mine and it was all becoming a little too much, I needed my release soon.

I grabbed the hem of her top and lifted it over her head and expertly undone her bra with one hand, I flung it across the room and grabbed her breasts in my hands. My thumb ran over her nipples which made her gasp so I continued to do that to her, she put her hands under my shirt and ran her hands over my body. She then grabbed my shirt and lifted it off me and threw it down the back of the sofa.

Beth pushed her chest into me as I put my hands on her shoulders and ran them down her back until I reached her ass. I laid Beth down on the sofa and started tugging her shoes and jeans off her leaving her in just her black underwear, her hands went to my belt and she started undoing it but she was struggling a little so I helped her and then I she started pushing my jeans off me.

The two of us were just left in our underwear and the realisation at what was going to happen, Beth suddenly became nervous but she carried on kissing and touching me. I didn't want her regretting this in the morning and make up a rape charge or something stupid so I pulled away from her "You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said but I looked at her with raised eyebrows "It's my first time" She admitted to me. I went to get off her but her hands went to my waist and she held me to her "Don't stop, I want to do this" She told me.

"You sure?" I questioned.

"Positive" She replied and kissed me.

I took her underwear off as she took mine off me. She was getting more nervous so to make this a little easier for her my hand went down to her entrance and she hitched her breath before I even touched her. I slipped one finer inside and she gasped at the new sensation, it feels like she was very ready for this.

Her hand grabbed me and she started moving her hand up and down but if she carried that on then this was going to be over a lot sooner then I wanted it to be. I took her hand off and positioned myself at her entrance "Just relax" I told her and she nodded at me "You ready?" I asked her.

"Yes" She answered.

I pushed just a little bit inside her and went in more and more until all of me was inside her and I let her fidget and get a little more comfortable "You ok?" I asked and she nodded at me. I pulled out a little and pushed in again making her gasp and I thought that she was in pain so I was going to pull out and stop but she shook her head and moved her hips up to meet me.

We moved together and all to soon for my liking we were both done and I fell onto the other side of the sofa so I didn't squash her and we got our breaths back "Let's go again!" She said excitedly and practically jumped on me.

"Let's go upstairs" I told her and grabbed her hand.

**Beth Greene**

Daryl grabbed my hand and helped me off the sofa then we started walking towards the stairs, we walked up the stairs and he led me to his bedroom. When we got to his bedroom he pointed over to the bed where I went and laid down as Daryl closed his bedroom door. When he closed the door he just stared at me laying on the bed and I felt a little self conscious.

He walked over to the bed and laid down next to me. I straddled his hips and started kissing him again and once again I could feel him getting hard under me again. Soon we were having sex again and I never felt more great in my life, I can't believe this is what I missing!

**It's safe to read it again for those of you who don't like the M rated stuff**

After our second time I laid down next to Daryl. We both laid on our backs and looked up at the ceiling and tried to get our breaths back "You ok?" Daryl asked me.

"I'm fine" I said to him and laid on my side to face him.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?" He asked me.

"No I'm ok" I said "Do you want me to go?" I asked him.

"No you can stay the night" He told me.

He got out of bed and saw little lines across his back that looked like scars but it was only for a millisecond because he then stood up and grabbed a t-shirt and put it on and some boxers, he then left the bedroom and closed the door behind him as he left.

I cannot believe what I had just done! It felt great and I felt so sexy but I had always made a promise to myself to wait until I was married and found the one. I was so drunk when I met Daryl at the bar and although I had now sobered up I don't regret it. I feel like I should regret it but I don't, I was with Jimmy for over a year and we never went further then making out and after meeting this guy and speaking to him for five minutes I jumped in his truck and came to his house with him and had sex with him twice.

**I've had such a positive response to this story so far, thank you so much! Thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a review (it helps get the chapters out quicker lol) **


	3. Six Weeks

**16 And Pregnant  
****Chapter 3 - Six Weeks  
****Beth Greene**

It was Monday and I was supposed to go to school but because I've been getting sick the past couple of days my parents have told me to stay at home for today and if I wasn't any better tomorrow then they will take me to the doctors. I think I know what the problem was though because I haven't had my period yet and it's been six weeks since I had sex with Daryl. I think I might be pregnant. Of course I haven't told anyone what happened that night, not even the girls. Daryl dropped me off the next morning round the corner from Chloe's house and I told them that I saw Maggie's boyfriend so left to go home.

Of course I didn't want to be pregnant but I had done a paper on it at school about the signs and symptoms and I'm getting a few of them. I feel sick when there's food cooking, I'm more tired then normal, I have a belly ache and I hadn't had my period yet either. I was scared and I wanted to talk to someone about this but who could I talk to? Everyone would freak out and kill me if they knew what I done.

I was the sort of girl that parents want their daughters to be like, I get straight As, I have a bright future, I have a good relationship with my family, I go to church on a Sunday and say my prayers at dinnertime with my family. Everything I have worked for in my life could be going down the toilet and ending now if I'm pregnant and I don't know what I was going to do. Although Daryl seems like a decent enough guy but I can't see him being daddy material and I was freaking out.

What I needed to do was buy a pregnancy test somehow and take it without anyone knowing just to confirm or deny my suspicions but I have no idea how I was going to do that. I didn't have a car that I could take and just drive off into town, I would have to borrow Maggie's car and if I asked her to go into town she would ask my why I wanted to go and I'm a terrible liar. Maggie would see straight through my lies.

Luckily dad was out working today so I could avoid him, mom was out in the barn fixing things with Shawn so if Maggie does suss me out it will be just her. I threw my legs out of bed and walked down the stairs to see Maggie in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk "Hey, how you feeling?" Maggie asked me.

"Better.. Listen can I borrow your car please?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Need to run into town" I told her.

"What for?" She asked.

"Maggie please can I just borrow your car?" I asked.

"What are you hiding?" She questioned.

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"See now I know you're hiding something… Beth you can talk to me, what is going on?" She asked me and I could see in her face that she was starting to get a little worried.

"I don't wanna say I just… need to get something" I told her.

"Look I know that I'm not the easiest person to talk to sometimes but I'm your big sister, if you can't talk to me then who can you talk to?" She questioned.

Before I could stop myself I started crying. Maggie rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me and brought me in close to her "Beth sweetie talk to me" She said but I just continued to cry into her chest, she rubbed my back comfortingly. Maggie started walking with my upstairs and we ended up in my bedroom. We sat down on my bed and I continued to cry "Beth if you don't tell me what's wrong now then I am going to get Shawn and mom" She told me and I knew she was would do it.

"Maggie if I tell you then you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody… it's a major secret" I told her and she nodded her head at me "I think I'm pregnant" I said.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed "You better start explaining yourself right now!" She shouted and stood up.

I explained to her what happened and she was angry that I had gotten drunk in the first place and was even angrier at me for sleeping with someone I didn't know "Not only might you be pregnant but with if you caught disease? Did you not think of that? You're the sensible one out of all of us Beth… What's daddy gonna say? Or Shawn?" She questioned me angrily but I didn't answer "Right get up now, we're going into town and we're getting a pregnancy test" She said.

Me and Maggie drove in silence to town and I waited in the car as Maggie ran into the drug store and brought me a pregnancy test, she handed the bag to me as she got into the car and we drove back to the house. The whole time we drove she didn't speak a word to me and I knew she probably wasn't going to speak to me for a couple days because she was so angry.

When we got back to the house she ordered me up the stairs to take the pregnancy test and I did as I was told. I took the pregnancy test and put the cap on it as I walked into my bedroom. Maggie was sat on my bed and I put the test down on my bedside table as I waited for the result to show, it said I needed to wait three minutes and it's been two.

When the three minutes was up I looked at the pregnancy test and wasn't surprised to see that the test was positive. I nodded at Maggie and she looked down at her hands in her lap, I knew she was disappointed in me but there was nothing that we could do now "Oh Beth I can't believe this… how could you be so stupid?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry Maggie" I told her.

"Sorry? You're sorry? What's daddy gonna say? Shawn? Mom? What's this Daryl guy gonna say?" She questioned.

"I don't know" I replied "Maggie please don't say anything until I tell Daryl" I pleaded with her.

"Fine but you have till the end of the week" She said before walking out of the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

I laid down on my bed and I started crying. I was stupid to sleep with Daryl in the first place. When he found out it was my first time he offered to stop and I should've taken him up on that offer. I should've just said that I didn't want to and end things then and there but I didn't, I slept with him and now I'm 16 and pregnant.

**Daryl Dixon**

_Baby brother.  
__I told you I don't wanna talk to ya whilst I'm in here. Just get on with your life whilst I'm here and then when I'm out we'll start back up where we left up. I'll make sure your not strapped for cash, I'll send you what I can but it's not gonna be a lot. Stay out of trouble and I'll see ya in 8 months  
__Merle_

When Merle was in prison he never liked speaking to anyone he just kept to himself and then when he was freed he would carry on doing what he always does. He'll go back to drinking and doing his drugs and I will be expected to follow him but I was sick and tired of doing that, I wasn't going to be Merle's sheep anymore. I'm done with Merle. I'm gonna carry on with my life and when Merle comes home I'll make sure he's got somewhere to stay and then he can go.

Since I was 17 I've lived on my own and as soon as I got a place of my own Merle moved in and I couldn't get rid of him. I needed to get on with my life, find myself a job, girlfriend and finally settle down with my life. I'm 35 years old and I ain't getting any younger, I don't want to be like Merle… 47, alone, addicted to drugs, addicted to drink and a criminal record as long as your arm. I want more from life.

I needed a drink.

I got to the bar and saw I was the only person in there. When I reached the bar I had a beer waiting for me, I sat down on a seat and John stood there looking at me with raised eyebrows "I've not seen you for a few weeks, where you been?" He asked me.

"Trying to find a job" I told him.

"Well I'm looking for a barman" He said.

"You offering me a job?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're a decent guy and I know you can handle yourself if anything happens and you're a regular here so you know everyone, you fancy it?" He questioned.

"That'd be great" I said.

"Alright, you start on Thursday at 6pm" He told me.

I finished that beer and had one with John to celebrate and then I left. I went to the store and brought myself some smokes before jumping back into my truck and heading home, I needed to write to Merle and let him know what's going on and what's gonna happen when he gets home.

_Merle  
__Things are gonna change. I've got myself a job and I'm gonna try and get on with my life, I wanna settle down now. I'm 35 years old and I don't wanna be 80 and regret my life. When you get freed I'll make sure that you have somewhere to stay because I don't think you should stay with me anymore, I'm supporting you and you're my big brother… you're meant to support me. I hope you can understand.  
__Daryl_

After I read through the letter I put it in an envelope and made the decision to post it tomorrow and I knew already what Merle's response was gonna be. He was gonna tell me that I was leaving him and I owed it to him to look after him but I was sick and tired of being his bitch.

I sat on the sofa and threw my head back and sighed, my thoughts went to Beth and what had happened right here on this sofa. I liked Beth she seemed sweet and a nice girl and I was gonna invite her for some breakfast or something but when I woke up the next morning she was already gone. She left me a note saying; _Thanks for a great night, you opened my eyes to a lot of things. Sorry to be running out like a slut before you wake up but my friends are gonna wonder where I am_

I don't know how the girl can call herself a slut, I know other 16 year olds that have done way worse that that.

The one thing I remember about Beth was her big blue eyes, it was like looking into an ocean or something. I know sounds stupid but it's true. She said her boyfriend wanted more then her so he dumped her… was he crazy? I know men that would kill for a girl like Beth and he had her and just got rid of her. I know she slept with me as a revenge thing and I don't mind but I hope she knows that guys like her dick ex boyfriend think that they can have the world and they can't, he'll come back running they always do but I hope she tells him where to go.

Man, if I had a girl like Beth in my life then I would never let her go. I would make sure she knew how much I loved her, cared for her, wanted her and needed her. Girls like her don't come around very often and for someone to break up with her is just ridiculous and proves that she deserves someone better in her life.

**Hmmm... what will happen next? Thank you for reading, please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	4. Surprise Visit

**16 And Pregnant  
****Chapter 4 - Surprise Visit  
****Beth Greene**

The alarm clock went off and I groaned in annoyance as I turned it off and threw the bed covers off me, I laid there for a moment enjoying the coolness of the air and then threw my legs over the side of the bed and pulled myself out. I went to the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth and washed my face before going back to my bedroom and picking out some clothes for the day. It was gonna be a scorcher today so I put on a black sleeveless top and a turquoise skirt with turquoise accessories, I put on my comfortable black sandals. I curled my hair to give it some volume and didn't bother with any makeup as I would probably sweat it off during the day anyway.

When I got downstairs I was the last one to be seated around the breakfast table and I saw that someone had already made me a plate of food. It was only toast on my plate which I was thankful for but on Shawn's plate next to me was bacon, eggs, tomatoes and toast and the smell made me feel sick "Forgot something" I stated and ran up the stairs to the bathroom where I got sick as quietly as I could.

After brushing my teeth again I went back downstairs and Maggie smiled softly at me, Shawn had eaten his breakfast already and had left the table which I was thankful for. I sat back down and rushed the toast down my throat and was about to leave for the bus stop when Maggie called me back "Take my car today, don't want you standing out there getting heat stroke or something" She told me and handed me her car keys.

"Thanks Maggie" I said.

I kissed everyone on the cheek goodbye and walked outside the house and down to the cars, Maggie followed me and once I was in the drivers seat she stood at the window "How you feeling?" She asked me.

"Maggie I'm fine" I told her.

"Just making sure… don't forget three days" She said and went back to the house.

"How could I forget" I said quietly to myself.

I had three days left to tell Daryl that I was pregnant before Maggie told my family and they went hunting for him. I had planned on going to see him yesterday but I chickened out of it like a pathetic scared little girl, I needed to do it today otherwise I would never go and tell him. Maggie offered to go with me to tell him but I told her that this was something that I needed to do on my own but I was terrified of going, what if he wasn't the nice guy I thought he was and he flips out or something? The more I thought about it the more I co convinced myself not to go and tell him.

I had made a plan. I was going to call mom at lunch and tell her I was going round to Chloe's after school and I was going to tell the school that I had a dentist appointment, I could write a note and pass it off as my mom. I've done it before. It wasn't for skipping school but I wrote a note a couple times to get myself out of doing PE because I hate it so much, I was useless at all sport.

When I got to Daryl's I was planning on having a long talk with him about the situation that we're in but I guess we'll see if that actually plans out. How would you take news like this? That a girl who is 16 that you had a one night stand with is pregnant? I know he'll be shocked and I suspect a part of him is gonna be angry but would he stick by me? Would he abandon his child? He didn't seem the type but I only spent a few hours with him so maybe he is that sort of guy.

As I got to school I found a parking space and grabbed my bag before walking into school. I was a bit self conscious because obviously I knew I was pregnant and I wasn't showing or anything yet but I felt like people were staring at me. I just put my head down and carried on walking until I got to my locker, I opened it and grabbed what I needed. I closed the locker door and saw Chloe standing on the other side making me jump "Sorry" She said when she saw she had scared me.

"It's alright" I said and we started walking towards homeroom.

"Wanna come over my place after school?" She asked.

"Sorry I can't. Me and Maggie are going riding" I told her.

"Oh ok well maybe another time" She said with a shrug and went to her seat.

Chloe knew me extremely well and if she could tell that I wasn't lying just then… well I must be getting good at it. Of course I wanted to tell her because she was my best friend but I wanted to tell Daryl before I spoke to anyone else and Chloe can never keep her mouth shut. No matter who you were, if you told her a secret give her half an hour before the whole school knew so until I was ready to go public I don't think I'll tell her.

Lunchtime rolled around and Chloe caught up with me to ask if I wanted to go sit with her outside but I told her I had the dentist. I went to the main reception and gave the lady my note and signed the form before leaving.

I pulled up to Daryl's house and seen his truck in the driveway so hopefully he was home. I sat my the car for a little while trying to pluck up the courage to do this. It needed to be done. I took a couple more breaths before getting out of the car and slowly walking over to the front door, I took another deep breath before knocking on it. I heard footsteps on the other side and then Daryl answered the door, he looked more then shocked to see me.

He invited me in the house and he led me out into his backyard where he had a couple of unlatching chairs just randomly placed in the middle of the grass, there was no table. I sat down on one and Daryl sat on another "Can I get you a drink or something?" He asked and I just shook my head "Ok then… is there something you wanted?" He questioned obviously wanting to know why I was here.

"I erm… you need to know that I…" I shook my head "Sorry I planned what I was gonna say and now the words have left my head" I told him nervously.

"Right well just start from the beginning" He said.

"I'll just spit it out" I said and he breathed deep "I'm pregnant" I stated.

"Pregnant?" He questioned.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Is it mine?" He asked.

"Yes!" I shouted "Did you not listen to me when I told you I was a virgin?" I asked him angrily. When we had sex he knew if was my first time.

"Well you might have gotten back with that boyfriend of yours or something" He said.

"No I haven't… only person I've ever had sex with in my life is you" I told him.

"You need to leave" He stated.

"What? Daryl we have talk about what we're gonna do" I said.

"I'm not doing anything… you're leaving" He said.

**Daryl Dixon**

Beth left the house not forgetting to slam the front door behind her. I stood up from my chair and picked it up and threw it against the wall of my house, I was so angry! The first rule of bringing a girl back for just the one night… wear a condom! The girl was only 16 years of age, what was I going to do? I might as well call Merle and see if he wants a cellmate… her parents are probably gonna call the cops on me.

Pregnant? Oh my God! All these years I use condoms and the one night that I don't I end up getting a 16 year old pregnant… there's no way that I can be a dad right now, I'm not ready to be a dad. I have to sort myself out first before I'm given the responsibility of someone else.

Maybe I can convince her that it's in everyone's best interest for her to get rid of the baby because she wasn't ready to be a mother at 16 years of age, I wasn't ready to be a father right now and it wasn't fair for a baby to be brought into such a mess. We wasn't married and I only had a bar job, she wasn't working, we didn't live together, I'm possibly gonna end up in jail for sleeping with her… it was a mess.

I heard something come through the letter box so I went to the front door to see a small piece of paper laying on the ground with a phone number and a little message under the number; _Call me if you change your mind, Beth._

Call her if I change my mind? I'll call her but it's not to change my mind. She needs to get rid of this baby and then the two of can get on with our lives and forget about all of this. She can finish high school and go to college and I can work on getting my life together without having Merle around the place.

You know what I blame this on Merle. If he was home instead of in prison then I never would have brought her back, hell if he hadn't got sent down that day that I wouldn't have been at the bar getting a drink and I wouldn't have met Beth at all. This was all Merle's fault! He was in prison in a secure cell and yet here he was still ruining my life… All the from in there, will I ever be free of him?

**Beth Greene**

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 1:20 and I didn't normally get home from school until 4ish and where I told them that I was going to Chloe's after school they wasn't expecting me back until at least 7 tonight. What was I going to do for all them hours? I was hoping Daryl reacted differently and we actually spoke. There was only one place I could think of and it was an hours drive outside of Atlanta.

Glenn was Maggie's boyfriend and I know that he was picking her up this morning around 10ish and they were spending the day together at his apartment. I grabbed my phone and dialled her number "Hey" She said as she answered the phone.

"I just went to see Daryl" I told her.

"And what happened?" She asked.

"He told me to leave" I said and started crying.

"I'm sorry honey" She said.

"Can I come to see you at Glenn's? I wrote a note for the school telling them I had the dentist all afternoon and I told daddy I was going to Chloe's after school so I don't have anywhere else to go" I explained to her.

"Yeah of course you can" She replied.

"Maggie what am I gonna do?" I questioned.

"Just get here and we'll talk" She said.

"Ok I love you, bye" I said and hung up the phone.

I put a CD on and started the hours drive to Glenn's house. I don't know what I was going to do now that I know Daryl doesn't want anything to do with me or this baby. What was my momma gonna say? Daddy? Shawn? If I had someone to help me parent then it might have made the blow seem a little better but for me to be doing this alone… Will they let me live there with a baby? Will I have to choose between them and the baby? I had no idea what I was going to do now.

Maggie had been good so far but what was gonna happen when I told the rest of my family? What will happen to Maggie when they find out that she knew and never told them? There were so many questions about my future and my baby's future right now and at the moment I didn't have an answer to any of them questions.

**Did you really think it was going to be plane sailing for these two? Thank you for all the support it's been great and thank you for reading this chapter, make sure you leave a review love you! **


	5. Change Of Heart

**16 And Pregnant  
****Chapter 5 - Change Of Heart  
****Beth Greene**

Maggie had agreed not to tell my family until I was ready to tell them and I knew that I was going to have to tell them soon. They were starting to notice the difference in my behaviour and they were starting to ask questions. My mum knew my menstrual cycle like the back of her hand and she had noticed that I hadn't had one in a while, I just told her that it was just down to stress. She had brought that for now as she knows herself how hard I'm working to keep my grades high and she knows that you can miss periods due to stress but I knew she wasn't going to buy that for long.

The hardest part about telling them that I was pregnant was going to be telling them I got pregnant as the result of a one night stand after I broke up with Jimmy, I was going to have to tell my family that the father of my child doesn't want to know. That I was going to be raising a child on my own at the age of 16. They were going to be so disappointed in me and I know that the person who was going to react the worse was going to be Shawn, he was so over protective of me which annoyed me so much sometimes but right now I need my big brother.

I had gone online the other night and looked up pregnancy and the sort of things to expect and see what things I would need to buy for a newborn and just generally researching what I was getting myself in for. Looking through everything I realised just how tough it was going to be to raise this baby by myself, I didn't have a job and my family wasn't the richest family ever so I was going to struggle financially. I was mature for my age but was I ready to raise a baby on my own right now? Could I depend on my family for help? Will they kick me out the house? Will I truly be alone?

As I had been looking through the internet I came across a page for an abortion clinic which was a 45 minute drive from here and as I looked through the web page I realised how much simpler my life would be. If I had an abortion then I would never have to tell anyone anything, it would all be forgotten about and I wouldn't have to see my parents disappointed looks every day for the rest of my life.

To be honest an abortion would be a really good option for me right now in my life and it would sort out a lot of my options, I hate thinking is but I am seriously considering it. I know Maggie would flip out if she knew that I was thinking this but it was such a good option for me, I know I'm a Christian girl and it goes against everything I believe but after thinking things through it seems a good choice.

I can't raise a baby on my own at the age of 16 with no money. I can't expect my parents to pay for my child considering they are still paying for me to live, I don't know what it was that I wanted anymore. There was too much going on in my head right now and now I understand why 16 year olds shouldn't be having sex.

I was so glad that today was Saturday because I didn't have to worry about the kids at school finding out about the baby. I hadn't told anyone but Maggie, Daryl and Glenn but I am so paranoid that the kids at school can spot it and it scared it as I wasn't ready for people to know just yet. Although it being Saturday meant that I had to deal with Maggie and suddenly school seemed like a good idea after all, she follows me around all day, she constantly asks if I'm ok, she constantly asks if I have a plan set up for the baby, she asks if Daryl has been in contact…

Knowing that I had Maggie's support was great but sometimes I wished that she didn't know either because then I wouldn't have someone constantly in my ear. I'm trying to decide what I want to do and Maggie won't give me the time on my own to make those decisions and I was starting to get really bothered by it but I know that she's just trying to do her best and make sure I was ok.

"What the hell is this?" Maggie asked walking into my bedroom with my laptop in her hands, the laptop was open and on the abortion clinic page.

"Maggie…" I started but she stopped me.

"Now you listen to me missy… don't you dare go and get an abortion because if you do I swear to God Beth I won't ever talk to you again" She said to me.

"I haven't made any decisions yet I'm still thinking it through" I told her and she opened her mouth to reply but I carried on talking "Maggie I have no job to financially support a child, if mom and dad kick me out of the house I have no where to life and I am just not ready to bring up a baby at this time in my life" I explained to her.

"This isn't the answer!" She shouted and put the laptop down, she sat down next to me and held my hands "Beth I know you're young and I know you think that this is for the best but it ain't" She told me "I will help you with whatever you need and you know that… it doesn't matter if everyone shuts you out I won't I promise" She pleaded with me "Just don't do this" She said.

"Nothing is set in stone yet I'm just thinking things through… I'm 16 Maggie remember that" I said to her.

**Maggie Greene**

After speaking to Beth I was angry that she was even considering this! I thought that Beth was keeping this baby and raising it, I never knew she even had thoughts of not continuing this pregnancy. There is so much going through her head and I know that she thinks this is the best decision for her but it's not, I know for a fact that if this Daryl guy had told her that he would help her with the baby then she wouldn't even consider this. It's all his fault she was going through all this and I think it's about time I meet him.

I got my keys and left Beth in the house on her own and went to that bar she met Daryl in and after parking my car I stormed inside the bar and went over to the bar "I'm looking for someone called Daryl?" I asked him.

"I'm Daryl" He answered looking a little confused.

"You're Daryl?" I questioned.

"Yeah.. Why?" He asked.

"So you slept with my little sister" I said.

He looked down at the bar for a second before looking back at me "Please go" He said.

"I don't think so" I stated "She's 16 years old and expecting your baby… She's at home right now and debating having an abortion or not. She shouldn't be in this situation but she has and you need to be a man right now and step up to your responsibilities" I told him.

"She ain't my problem" He said and before I could stop myself I slapped him across the face so hard that my hand stung a little.

"Your lucky I ain't calling the police right now, you're clearly older then 18" I told him "How old are you?" I asked.

"None of your damn business" He answered.

"I think I should talk to your boss and let him know what sort of man he's employed" I stated.

"Look I'm sorry that she's pregnant I never meant for that to happen, she was a one night thing and that was the end of it but this isn't just down to me… she was the one who suggested we leave and when I found out she was a virgin I offered to stop but she said not to, go preach to her" He told me.

"I have believe me" I stated.

"Look it ain't my damn problem" He said.

"Yes it is! She's having your baby!" I shouted at him and I bet he was thankful that the bar was empty.

"Stop saying that!" He shouted back.

Now I understood. He didn't want to believe that he had gotten her pregnant and that's what all of this was about. I actually felt a little sorry for him but then I thought about what Beth, my little sister, is going through and I became angry all over again "She's thinking of getting an abortion because she thinks you don't care… you don't look like a bad guy to me but if you don't go and talk her out of this then you will be" I told him.

"If she wants to have an abortion then let her" He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Asshole" I stated and turned away from him and left the barn.

When I got back home I went up to Beth's room and saw her sitting at her desk doing something on her laptop. I went and stood behind her placing my hands on her shoulders and watched what she was doing, it looked like homework but she might have closed a web page before I came up. I pray she still isn't thinking about having an abortion and ending my niece or nephew's life before they even had a chance to begin.

"On suicide watch?" She asked me irritated as she turned around to face me.

"I'm just looking out for you" I told her.

"Maggie please just leave me alone and let me make a decision on my own" She said.

"You're making the wrong one" I told her.

"How do you know that? How do you know that me keeping this baby is a good thing? I'm gonna struggle with money, education… everything that comes with being a parent. I appreciate you saying that you will help me but I can't rely on you or daddy or anyone else because this will be my baby. My problem" She explained.

"Will you listen to yourself? Since when does Beth believe killing is the only answer?" I questioned.

"Don't do that. Don't make me feel like I have no other choice" She said.

"You're making a mistake please just listen to me" I pleaded with her.

"How would you know? How do you know that I'm gonna regret this so much? If you have a magic power that can let you see in the future then please go ahead and tell me what's gonna happen but if you don't then just leave me alone to make this choice on my own" She said angrily and turned back to face her computer screen.

"I've had an abortion and it was the worst decision of my life" I blurted out.

"What?" She asked and turned to face me again.

**Daryl Dixon**

Beth's sister left the bar slamming the door behind her. I heard her get in her car and pull away at speed. I sighed and shook my head as I thought about the conversation we just had, Beth was thinking of getting an abortion. That was what I wanted but now that I knew it was happening I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted now, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have a child. The reason to kick Merle out of my life was so that I could have a family and now it was happening I was being a dick, Beth shouldn't make this decision on her own without knowing all the options.

I reached into my pocket and got out Beth's phone number that she wrote down on that piece of card and punched the number into my phone before hitting the call button, it didn't take long for her to answer.

"Hello?" She questioned as she answered.

"It's Daryl" I replied.

"Oh… hi" She said.

"Your sister came here" I told her.

"Oh my God… what happened"? She asked.

"She shouted me and slapped and then told me you were thinking of getting an abortion" I explained to her.

"So what if I am?" She questioned.

"I don't think you should until you know all of your options" I told her.

"I'm not going to be a single mother at the age of 16" She said.

"What if you didn't have to be?" I asked her.

**So Daryl's hand a change of heart? Maggie's had an abortion? There's a lot of shit going on! Thank you all for reading, please leave a comment and make me smile**


	6. Adult Talk

**16 And Pregnant  
****Chapter 6 - Adult Talk  
****Beth Greene**

After Maggie blurted out her confession she stormed out of my bedroom and I was about to follow her when Daryl called and the two of us agreed to meet and talk before any decision was made. When I told Maggie that I was going to meet Daryl she wanted to come with me but I told her that I didn't want her to come and I thought it was just a conversation that me and Daryl needed to have alone first. She was hurt and upset as she had supported me since the second she found everything out but I think she understood that I wasn't trying to be mean to her it was just something that had to be done between the two of us.

I pulled up to Daryl's house and parked Maggie's car before going to the front door, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door and then moments later Daryl answered the door and allowed me to come in. We went through to the living room where Daryl told me to sit down and asked me if I wanted a drink or anything, I declined his offer then he sat down on the chair opposite the sofa "How are you feeling?" He asked me and actually sounded like he cared.

"Not too bad, the morning sickness is a killer but I'm hoping it will go soon" I told him and he just gave me a small smile "What made you ask me to come here? I thought that you wanted nothing to do with me and the baby and that was it… so why change your mind? Why now?" I questioned.

"After you sister came to see me it got me thinkin' bout some things and when she said you were thinkin' of gettin rid of it… I don't want you to make that decision without knowing all of your options" He explained and I began to speak but he carried on "I know I was a jackass but I want this, if you don't then ok I get… your 16 and you ain't finished high school yet but I will help raise the baby if you keep it" He told me.

"What can you offer?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna lie to you… I don't have a lot of money and I don't have a great job but I can honestly say that I'll be whenever you need me, I'll be as involved as you let me and if you've run out of diapers at 3am and need me to drive to a 24 hour store to get some then I'll do that. I'll be a dad" He said.

"The reason I was thinking of an abortion was because I didn't wanna do this alone. I couldn't do it alone, I wouldn't have the money, I wouldn't be able to finish high school, I couldn't have done anything. I really need you to step up and be true to your word because there is no way I'm not finishing high school… I am getting my high school diploma with the rest of my class and I will get As in all my exams but only if you will help me" I explained to him.

"I promise I'll be a dad and I'll be whatever you need me to be" He said.

"I don't know much about you… are there certain things that I should know? I don't want any nasty surprises" I told him.

"I got an older brother called Merle. He's in prison right now for drink drivin but that's the smallest thing he's done to get himself locked up. I told him when he came out I would find him somewhere to live because he ain't comin' back here. Deep down he's a good guy but he's had a troubled past" He explained.

"What about you? You have a troubled past?" I asked.

"Don't everyone have skeleton's in the closet?" He questioned.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Prison record? Drugs? Family? I don't know anything about you" I told him.

"Well I've been arrested a couple times but nothing in the past 15 years. Smoke the odd joint but nothing else and family… it's complicated, we'll get into that another day" He said.

"What were you arrested for?" I asked.

"Stealin cars, fightin and found with some weed" He told me.

"Well I think you should stop the drugs all together if you gonna have a baby" I told him.

"Am I havin a baby or are you goin through with your plans?" He asked.

"I was thinking of an abortion because I didn't wanna be alone and now I'm not gonna be alone. I wasn't definitely getting rid of the baby, it was just an option to consider" I explained to him.

"You told your folks?" He asked.

"Nope not yet. Maggie's the only one that knows" I told him.

"Your crazy sister? He asked.

"Don't be mean" I said.

Me and Daryl spoke for a long time and I also found out that he was 35 years old and he had a rough childhood, he didn't say much about it other then his mom died when he was young and his dad wasn't much good and Merle was in prison most of the time. He didn't say how his mom died or why his dad was no good or why Merle was always in prison but then again Daryl seems more like the keep it to yourself kind of person.

We spoke about me and my life. I used to always complain about my life but from the sounds of it I have had a much better upbringing then Daryl did. He said that he would like to be there when I tell my parents so that he can explain to them himself that he's gonna be there for me and the baby and he's gonna do the best he can. I just hope he can tell them that before Shawn and my dad shoot him.

After speaking about our personal lives we got onto just general chatter and I found out that Daryl goes camping a lot and he goes hunting for food sometimes, he likes motorcycles and fixing them up, he has a crossbow and he's just started working at the bar we met at. He admitted that he doesn't like horses and I love them and my baby will love them so we've agreed that he will get up on a horse before I give birth.

To be honest Daryl is a nice guy and although it's clear that he's got some serious personal issues regarding his family, it's clear that he's gonna do the best he can with what he has. I think he'll be a good father, he won't be perfect I know and we'll probably both make mistakes but I think once we get into a routine and he's learned the ropes properly then he'll be amazing. Our child will want for nothing.

Our conversation finished and we agreed that we would tell my parents next weekend and we would tell them together and in the mean time we were going to keep in contact and Daryl promised to call and text every day, he made me promise to call him if I needed anything from him and I told him I would. He walked me out to my car and as I got in the car I kept the door open and he rested his arms on top of the window "Drive safe and text me when your home" He said to me.

"I will I promise" I said and we smiled at each other.

When I got home I saw that everyone was home and I was bombarded with questions about where I had been and why I was so late. I just told them that I was at Chloe's house and we lost track of time which they brought and then I ran up stairs and changed into my bed shorts, a vest top and I tied my hair up and took my make up off. That was my most favourite part of the day.

My bedroom door opened and Maggie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest "How'd it go?" She asked me.

"It went good, he said he'll be there and I believe him and then we just talked about everything and anything" I told her.

"Well I'm glad" She said with a smile and turned to leave the room.

"Wanna go riding?" I asked.

"Sure, give me ten minutes" She said.

Ten minutes later me and Maggie were standing in the stable getting the horses ready for a ride. Maggie was being quiet and I tried making small conversation with her but you could tell her mind was somewhere else. I couldn't wait to get her on this ride so that I could talk to her about her shocking confession, she had been avoiding me ever since. She was preaching to me about me being able to talk to her about anything, the same goes for her… she can tell me anything.

"When did you do it?" I asked her.

"Six months ago" She replied.

"Glenn?" I asked.

"Yea, I thought we were splitting up" She told me.

"You've only been together seven months" I stated.

"I know. Glenn came with me and as soon as I walked out the door I regretted it and I know Glenn does too" She said.

"So why not try and have another one?" I asked.

"You can't have a child to replace a child" She stated.

"I didn't mean it like that" I said "I mean if you and Glenn want children then why not have one?" I questioned.

"We don't see each other enough, he lives far away and I just don't think that Glenn is ready for it either. He regrets the abortion but I know he ain't ready" She said.

"You know the abortion wasn't a definite thing, it was just an option that I was considering" I explained to her.

"It's not an option you should have even considered. I've been and done that and let me tell you it was the biggest mistake of my life and if I could go back in time I would have made a completely different choice" She told me.

"Daddy'll be having kittens if both of us were having a baby" I said laughing.

It was nice for me and Maggie to just go on a horse ride like we used to and talk about things. We used to do it all the time but then Maggie went off to college and we only did it when she came back for summer or Christmas if it wasn't too cold. Whilst she was away at college I missed her so much and I love Shawn and my parents but they never filled the gap of Maggie, I couldn't talk to them about anything that you talk to you big sister about but she's here now when I need her most and that was what matters.

After our horse ride we went and put the horses back in their stables and went inside the house were mom was cooking something to eat and mom said dad and Shawn had gone out to an urgent call of an animal that's been shot. I went up the stairs to my bed room before the smell of the food make me puke and Maggie stayed down stairs and helped mom do the cooking.

I grabbed my phone and saw I had a couple texts from Daryl asking if he needed to bring anything with him next week to my parents and the other text was asking me if I need any rides to and from school or anything during the week. I text him back and told him he only needed to bring himself and maybe be a first aid kit… and I told him that I didn't need a lift but I would call him if I did. I was surprised at how well he had adapted to this in such a short space of time but I was glad that he was.

Things were starting to finally look up.

**Things seem to be ok now but what will happen when she tells her parents? Will Daryl be true to his word and stand by her and the baby? How's Merle going to react to the news that Daryl's having a baby? There are so many questions to be answered. Thank you very much for reading please leave a review to make my day, love you all!**


	7. Coming Clean

**16 And Pregnant  
****Chapter 7 - Coming Clean  
****Beth Greene**

Me and Daryl walked into his house together and went straight into the living room, I sat down on the sofa and Daryl went into the kitchen to get us a drink. Me and Daryl were going to spend the day and night here together and then tomorrow we were going to the farm where we would finally tell my parents that I was pregnant. I know Daryl's nervous even if he wouldn't admit it, he had good reason to be nervous but he was staying strong which is what I need right now, I can't have him freaking out, I was freaking out myself as much as it is.

Daryl handed me a glass of water and sat down next to with a sigh "You ok?" He asked me and I just shrugged "I know your scared bout 'morrow but ya gotta do it" He told me "I'm gonna be there I promise" He said.

"I know but… I'm just scared at what they will say and do. What if they throw me out? What if they disown me and my baby? I don't have a job so I can't pay financially for my baby, I won't be able to finish high school and I won't have anywhere to live" I explained to him and I felt the tears start to well up.

"I'm sure they won't kick you out but if they do, you're more then welcome to stay here. I'm not gonna see you on the streets when it's kinda my fault we're in this situation. I will help you finish high school as much as I can but I ain't clever or nothin' and I don't want you worryin' about work, I'll sort the money out" He told me.

"Daryl I can't rely on you to pay for everything it's not fair" I said to him.

"You just focus on finishing school and being a mom, I'll worry about the rest" He said.

When I first told Daryl that I was pregnant he kicked me out of his house and he didn't want anything to do with either of us but yet here we are sitting on the sofa I lost my virginity on and discussing how we're gonna tell my family about the pregnancy. He was a good guy but I think there's a lot he hasn't told me about his past, I'm sure he'll tell me in time and I'll wait for that day and I'll be there for him when he does.

Since me and Daryl started talking and getting to know each other better I realised that Daryl was a really nice guy and I started to develop feelings for him. I liked him a lot and I think that if we carry on like this then maybe we can work this out between us and maybe have a relationship and we can be a proper family. Of course I know it was silly for me to think that he would even feel a quarter for me what I feel for him but you never, I maybe lucky but then again I haven't exactly had a lot of luck so far. Being pregnant, 16, still in high school and single is defiantly not what I would call lucky but I guess it could always be worse.

At dinner time Daryl went out to get us something and I decided to use that time to snoop around his place and see if he had any skeleton's in his closet I should know about before we go any further. I went upstairs and had a look around his bedroom first but the room was plane. He had white walls with a couple movie posters, he had a black and white bed and bed covers, his chest of drawers looked like they had seen better days. I opened them and had a little cheeky look inside but he just had underwear and socks inside, I looked through his wardrobe but there wasn't that much in there.

Just when I thought he had no sordid secrets or skeleton's I found a crossbow. Yeah a frigging crossbow! It was in a box underneath his bed that also had arrows inside and I also found camping gear hidden underneath his bed. I picked up the crossbow and realised how heavy it was I different think it would've been this heavy because it didn't look it. I was going to load an arrow and see how badass I looked in the mirror but I heard Daryl's truck pull up in the driveway.

I quickly put everything back as it was and was halfway down the stairs as he came into the house "You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah just the using the bathroom" I told and gave him a smile as we walked into the kitchen together.

Daryl placed our food onto plates and made us another drink then we went back into the living room together where we resumed our seats on the sofa "How's the food?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"It's lovely… thank you" I said.

"I er… I was thinking that maybe I should bring something to your family tomorrow? Soften the blow maybe?" He questioned.

"I don't think they'll care much for your apple pie" I said with a laugh "Nothing can soften this blow… it's going to destroy my dad and my mom… I have no idea what Shawn is gonna say" I told him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't know what my brother's gonna say either but I know he won't take it well" He said.

"Tell me more about your brother… Merle" I said.

"Not much to tell" He answered.

"What about your family?" I questioned.

"My family sucks" He replied.

I was having a baby with this guy and he didn't want to tell me about his family. I needed to know if there was any medical history I should know about or know if his mother had any trouble during her pregnancies. He was so closed off when it came to his family… well he was closed off when it came to his past in general which worried me. I didn't like being kept out of the loop.

After dinner we took our plates out to the kitchen and I helped him do the washing up. We did that in silence neither knowing what to say to the other. I knew he wasn't going to open up to me about his past and he didn't ask me about mine and we had already spoken about tomorrow so there wasn't much more to say to each other I guess unless we speak about the baby. I don't want to be one of them 16 year old girls who are pregnancy and can't speak about anything else but their pregnancy.

This girl was pregnant in our school last year and every conversation you had with her she spoke about her pregnancy like no one had ever been pregnant before. She filled everyone in daily about what was going on in her pregnancy, if you started a conversation with her there was no doubt that the conversation would end up on her baby. I wanted people to be able to have a normal conversation with me and not treat me any different because I was pregnant.

I thought if I stayed here the night with Daryl, like he asked, we would get to know each other properly and not have to worry about things coming out in the future. After the washing up was done we went back to the sofa and I decided to make conversation with him "So Mr Dixon… did you ever want children?" I asked him.

"Yeah eventually… not this soon but eventually" He answered "What bout you?" He asked.

"Couldn't wait to have children and a husband… a real family. We would live in a beautiful house and I would be a Kindergarten teacher and my husband would own his own business. We would have three boys and then have a girl, we would host Christmas parties every year and everyone would be jealous of us because we would be the perfect family" I explained to him "Sounds silly I know" I commented.

"Doesn't sound silly" He said.

"Well I'm guessing you didn't want to be a bartender when you were a kid… what did you want to do when you were younger?" I asked.

"Fireman" He answered.

"Nice…" I said and imagined him in a fireman's uniform and let me tell you it wasn't a bad sigh at all.

When I woke up I looked around and realised that I was in Daryl's room and then the conversation we had last night came flooding back to me. I had offered to take the sofa but he said I was pregnant and I should have the bed, I told him I was pregnant but I wasn't disabled and I would be fine on the sofa but he insisted that I took the bed. I offered to share it with him but he said he was gonna stay up for another hour or so and watch TV.

I went to the bathroom and did my business and went downstairs to see Daryl still fast asleep on the sofa. He looked very peaceful and I didn't want to wake him so I went into the kitchen and started making us breakfast, I closed the door over so I wouldn't wake him with my banging about and hummed to myself as I cooked.

The kitchen door opened and I turned around to see Daryl standing there yawning "Sorry you I didn't mean to wake you" I said to him and offered him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" He said as he took the coffee "You didn't wake me" He stated and leaned against the kitchen counter "What you makin?" He asked.

"Bacon and toast" I answered.

We had our breakfast then brushed our teeth and got ready for the day ahead, I made sure that I had everything I had taken with me and then me and Daryl left his place. We drove to the farm in silence and with each passing minute my heart started to beat faster and faster. I knew Daryl was getting more nervous as well because when he wasn't changing hear his free hand was shaking and I could see the sweat glistening off it in the sunlight.

As we drove through the gates past the letter box he slowed the car down and we practically crawled up the dirt road to my house. We got the house eventually and Daryl stopped the car "You ready?" He asked.

"Nope" I replied. The front door to my house opened and my dad stood there with my mom by his side, they looked confused but I saw Maggie come out of the house and she smiled at me with encouragement. Shawn then joined and I decided that it was time finally to get out of the truck, I nodded at Daryl and we got out of the car "Daddy can we talk inside?" I asked him.

All of us went inside and sat around the dining room table "Mr Greene… I'm Daryl" Daryl said and offered my dad his hand which my dad took although you could tell by his face that he was unsure.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" My mom questioned.

"Yes I would also like to know what is going on" My dad said.

Daryl grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it in a sign of encouragement, I took a deep breath and looked at my dad and my mom then Shawn "I need all of you to promise me that you won't scream and shout… you need to promise me that you won't go crazy or anything" I said to them.

"Just tell us what's going on!" Shawn shouted.

"I'll start from the beginning" I said and everyone stayed silent to listen to me "Well when me and Jimmy split up I was angry and upset. I went to Chloe's to be with the girls and we ended up going to a bar… The girls got me drunk and I went outside to get some fresh air and I met Daryl" I started "We spent the night together" I stated. My dad and mom gasped in shock and I looked over to see that Shawn was shaking his head in disgust.

"So he your boyfriend now?" Shawn asked looking him up and down.

"No I replied.

"Then why is he here?" Dad asked.

Before I had the chance to reply my mom stood from her chair and gasped in horror at me and I knew that she had figured it out "You're pregnant" She said and started to cry.

**Sorry for the long update I have just been super busy, I promise the next update will be a lot quicker.**


	8. Well That Went Well

**16 And Pregnant  
****Chapter 8 - Well That Went Well  
****Beth Greene**

Everyone around the table went silent after my mom had said that I was pregnant but I knew the silence wasn't going to last for long. This was just the calm before the storm. I turned to look at Daryl and he gave me a soft smile and he squeezed my hand again to let me know that he was there for me. I looked over at Maggie who was whispering something to Shawn and then I looked at my dad who looked like he was about to blow, my mom was shaking and crying as if the world was coming to an end… well I guess to her it probably was the end of the world.

Dad stood from his chair and turned away from the table for a couple moments before turning back to face us "I thought I raised you right? Wait until your married and with someone you love? Isn't that how you were raised?" Dad questioned but he didn't give me a chance to answer him because he carried on talking "You had such a bright future ahead of you… your smart, talented and could've been anything you wanted to and now because of one night all of that is thrown away" He said and shook his head.

"Daddy I can still do those things. I know it will be harder with a baby but Daryl has offered to help in any way that he can, just last night he told me to focus on school and being a mother and he will take care of everything else" I explained to him and stood from my chair and grabbed his hand "Don't see this as a negative, think of this as a positive… your going to have a grandchild" I told him but he took his hand out of mine.

"This is not a positive thing!" He shouted and took a couple of steps away from me "You haven't finished high school, you have no job, you're not married and you have no where to live" He said and walked out of the dining room. My mom followed after him and I just stared after them.

I had no where to live. My dad wasn't going to let me live here. A hand was on my arm and I looked to see Daryl standing there. I turned to face Maggie and Shawn who were still whispering to each other, then Shawn stood up and walked over to me and Daryl looking angry and out of nowhere he threw a punch at Daryl. Daryl stumbled back a little but other then that he didn't seem to be all that fazed by the punch "What the hell are you playing at?!" I shouted at Shawn.

"What did you expect? Me to congratulate the two of you?" He questioned "Look at him! He's double your age!" He shouted and sighed frustratingly "How could you do this Beth? You're my baby sister and like dad said you could have done anything you wanted to do… Your future is gone" He told me before leaving the dining room also.

"I'll go and talk some sense into them" Maggie said and walked out.

I turned to Daryl and started crying and he hugged me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, I laid my head on his chest and cried "Well that went well… What am I gonna do?" I asked him.

"Go and pack your things, come home with me" He said to me.

"Can you help?" I asked and he nodded at me.

The two of us went up the stairs to my bedroom where I grabbed the two suitcases I had from my vacation last year and we started packing all of my things. I packed my underwear as Daryl grabbed my clothes out of my wardrobe, everything was just piled into my suitcases not even folded. I grabbed my laptop and other electrical things and anything else that I wanted to take with me and then we sealed up the suitcases and went down the stairs to the truck.

Daryl put them in the truck and as I was about to get in the truck the front door to the house opened and Maggie stood there with my dad "Beth where you going?" Maggie asked me walking towards me.

"I'm going to Daryl's" I answered.

"Make sure you never come back" Dad said and went back into the house.

"He don't mean it" Maggie said.

"Yes he does" I told her "I'll text you Daryl's address, come and visit" I told her.

I got into the truck next to Daryl and we drove off down the dirt road, through the gates and onto the open road. We drove to his house and Daryl took my bags inside for me as I opened the door for him. He took my bags up to his room "You can have my room" He said to me and laid the suitcases on his bed.

"Daryl I don't want your bedroom" I said to him.

"Well I'm not havin you sleep on the sofa" He told me.

"Then we'll both have the bed" I stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… I don't think I can control myself" He answered.

I turned to face him and realised we were only an inch apart. I grabbed his hand in mine and looked up into his eyes "What if I don't want you to control yourself?" I questioned.

"You're playin a dangerous game girl" He stated.

Knowing that Daryl needed for me to make the first move so he doesn't feel guilty about it or anything I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my face up to meet his and then I kissed him. My hands slid down and went into the back pockets of his jeans, he got the message that I wanted this too and put his arms on my shoulder linking his hands behind my hand and held me close to him as we kissed. The kiss was starting to get heated but we both knew we should wait before we took this any further so we pulled apart and I smiled at him "I want this" I told him.

Daryl made space in his drawers and closet for me and I unpacked my things and put them away. It didn't take long for it all to be put away as I didn't have all that much, it was mainly stuff I needed for school. Daryl had cleared a space for me to do my school work on and somewhere to put my school things "How are we gonna sort out your schooling? Sometimes I might be at work so I can't drop you off or pick you up" He said.

This was a situation that needed to be sorted "I don't know" I confessed "I haven't told the school that I'm pregnant yet… I haven't told my friends that I'm pregnant yet so I think I need to have that conversation with the school" I told him.

"I might be able to get you a car, it won't be nothin great just a small car but at least I know you can get to and from school or wherever else" He said.

"I can't expect you to buy me a car… I can't afford to run a car and I'm not having you pay for my gas and everything else it isn't fair" I told him.

"Beth I need to know you can get there and back ok" He said.

"We'll figure it out" I told him "We knew this wasn't going to be easy" I said.

"Shall we go out? Get somethin to eat?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds good" I answered.

We ended up going for Chinese food which I know we could have got it delivered but it was nice to just get out for a little while. We had a nice meal together and we ended up holding hands over the table, we looked like a strange couple I must admit but it was nice to be out in public with a good boyfriend… me and Jimmy never used to go out for dinner or anything, he would make dinner and we would stay in. God how will Jimmy react when he hears the news?

After we had eaten we decided to go back home. I was going to have a hot bath and relax after the crazy day I had. As we walked through the front door I placed a kiss on his cheek and started walking up the stairs "I'm having a bath" I told him.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Daryl following me up the stairs, I went into the bathroom and started running my bath and Daryl came in with a towel and handed it to me "Do you want your shampoo and conditioner?" He asked and handed me my toiletries bag.

"Thank you" I said and smiled at him.

I didn't bother closing the bathroom door to have my bath because it was only me and Daryl in the house and he had already seen me naked. I tied my hair up in messy bun and added some bubbles before taking my clothes off and slipping into the bath. I sighed in content as I let the warm bubbly water wash over me as if washing the day away "Someone's cosy" Daryl said.

I looked up to the doorway and saw him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest "This is exactly what I needed" I commented.

"I'm gonna go and watch TV… let me know if you need anythin" He told me.

"Yeah I will" I said.

He moved from the doorway and I heard him walk down the stairs. I closed my eyes and sunk lower into the water so it came up to my neck and my toes popped out of the water the other side, he really needed to get a bigger bath. All I was missing right now was candles and some soft music but then I would fall asleep and it's too early to fall asleep just yet.

I stayed in the bath for another 30 minutes before washing my hair and my body then I got out of the bath wrapping the towel Daryl had given me around my body. I walked into the bedroom and dried myself off before changing into my bed shorts and an overly large white t-shirt and I dried my hair before going downstairs.

Daryl was sitting on the sofa with his shirt off and the top of his jeans unbuttoned drinking a beer "Stressed?" I questioned.

"Just getting in some relax time before I have work" He said.

"What time do you start?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"In an hour, I'll have to leave in about a half hour" He told me.

I had completely forgot that Daryl had work tonight and I was a little worried about staying here on my own for the night. I had never stayed on my own for a night in any house before, not even my own. I was scared. That sounded pathetic I know but I was scared to stay here on my own, what if something happened? What if someone broke in? There wouldn't be anything I could do about it… if they wanted in then I couldn't stop them. What if something happened to me? What if I passed out or something? I wouldn't be able to call for help or anything.

"What's the matter?" Daryl asked.

"Just worried about staying here the night on my own" I told him.

"Well you got my number and I'll leave the number for the bar too… just call" He said. I didn't want to freak him out so I didn't tell him about my worries of something happening to me and not being able to call him for help "Look I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll check to make sure everythin is locked before I go" He told me.

"Thank you" I said and leaned my head on his shoulder.

**So Beth and Daryl now live together, her family knows and they've become a proper couple... well that was a lot to happen in one chapter. Thank you for reading, please leave a review.**


End file.
